A family Starts With Acceptance
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Inuyasha sat up in his tree, looking down on everyone else. They were curled up asleep next to the fire still ablaze. Miroku sat upright against the trunk of the tree Inuyasha was currently under, staff leaning against his shoulder. Songo was a few feet away, Kilala curled up next to her head, both chests rising and falling rhythmically as they slept. Then there was Kagome.


**Author's Note: Alright so here my first Inuyasha fic I believe. I hope you all enjoy it since I want to do this incredible series justice. All reviews and advice are welcome. Can't learn unless people point out my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, nor sadly, will it ever be.**

Inuyasha sat up in his tree, looking down on everyone else. They were curled up asleep next to the fire still ablaze. Miroku sat upright against the trunk of the tree Inuyasha was currently under, staff leaning against his shoulder. Sango was a few feet away, Kilala curled up next to her head, both chests rising and falling rhythmically as they slept.

Then there was Kagome. She was curled up, facing the fire, the flicker of the flames made the shadows dance around on her face. She had Shippo clutched to her chest, hugging him tight like some sort of pseudo child. It seemed like it was just in Kagome's nature to take in the loners. She accepted everyone for who they were. Everyone in their little group had something that made them who they were, the outcasts.

Shippo had lost his family and had no one left, he was weak and only a child, so Kagome took him in like he was her son or a little brother. Sango was the sole survivor of an attack on her village of demon slayers, along with a brother who was dead, but was under the control of Naraku because of a sacred jewel shard. Miroku who had a curse hand and would someday be swallowed by the very void in his hand like his grandfather and father before him.

And then of course, Inuyasha himself, he was a half-demon, his mother dead and his brother rejects him. Even the woman he had first loved couldn't really accept him. Kikyo had wanted him to use the sacred jewel to become a human. She couldn't accept the fact that he was a half-demon. She said that she loved him, yet she could only love parts of him, the human parts. He knew that he was more than just his human parts though; he was part demon too.

Kagome was different though. She accepted him for his demon half and his human half. She didn't look down on him because she was different. She had even said on occasion that she liked him better as a half-demon, that she loved him as a half-demon. Sometimes he would close his eyes and he would relive that moment. As scary as it was that he had his claws embedded in her flesh and the smell of her blood had been there for days, he treasured that moment in Kaguya's castle.

The feel of Kagome in his arms, the soft feeling of her lips pressed against his, the sound of her voice telling him that she loved him the way he was. It was special, and he held it close, but never let her know about it. He didn't want to risk anything between them changing, and they still had Naraku to deal with. The closer she got to his heart, the more danger she would be in, he only wished he was strong enough to send her back to her own time and seal the well again, keep her safe, but he wasn't.

He couldn't' stand not to have Kagome with him anymore. When he had done it the first time she was still at arm's length, she hadn't weaseled her way into his heart as far as she had before. She hadn't even seen the bad sides of him. He knew now that she was something to be treasured.

When he had hurt Kikyo she had come back with a fiery vengeance and pinned him to the tree for fifty years. When he had hurt Kagome, when she had seen the horrors of his Demonic side, she had held him close and had comforted him, shown him love and affection

In a way, she was the rock that had started a growing family for him. His own place in the World that he had thought of as holding only him was now filled with all of these people. All thanks to her acceptance.

Eventually Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and threw sand on the fire to extinguish it for the night. He then made sure everyone was safe and sat against the tree closest to Kagome and closed his eyes and slept peacefully knowing his family was near and safe.


End file.
